One Rainy Night
by Kaekamui
Summary: Well, a one-shot story about one rainy night... Reviews and Flames are always welcome.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Takaya Natsuki. ^_^ I'm so happy. I already turned 15 and our finals are finally over. Anyway, please read on. Gomen, if you don't like it.  
  
The rain sputtered heavily on the roof though inside was warm and cozy. Yuki sighed for the hundredth time as he was forced to listen again to Ayame's stories. When Ayame had started with his stories, there was no stopping him. Well, perhaps if Hatori was there.  
  
"Damare, Ayame.", the orange-haired Kyou cut Ayame off as he frowned.  
  
"Hidoi yo. Kyoukichi... I was just narrating an interesting story to pass this boring time.", Ayame said, posing like he was doing it for a T.V. commercial. A nerve had popped in Kyou's head.  
  
"Who's Kyoukichi?", he said, his red eyes flaring with his temper. "Besides, what are you doing here again?" he asked while he sat on the floor cross-legged, his chin resting on his right hand.  
  
Suddenly, Ayame's eyes twinkled like stars as he placed his right hand on his chest and he extended the other skyward. "I'm here to see my dear brother Yuki and to deepen our bond as brothers.", Ayame finished his all too common line. Usually it produced the same response from Yuki right now.  
  
"I don't need it. Go away.", the prince said as a vein popped in his head and he closed his fist as if he was ready to punch Ayame all the way to hell.  
  
"Yuki, you're just confused. Don't worry I understand.", Ayame enthusiastically said as he placed his white hand in Yuki's smooth violet hair.  
  
'That's it.', Yuki thought, as he got ready to beat the sense out of Ayame. This was no really help at all since it only made Ayame more persistent. Yuki's fury produced a violet-like aura surrounding him. Ayame didn't notice this and continued talking and talking. Yuki sure was looking his patience. He is going to pound Ayame now.  
  
But then, the doors slid open and he stopped and muttered "Honda- san". Even Shigure and Kyou looked up. Tohru was standing there with her perfect brown hair and gentle blue eyes staring curiously and then she smiled.  
  
"Ayame-san sure is great, making everyone so cheerful.", she innocently said not knowing the current situation.  
  
"Yes.", Yuki replied to avoid hurting Tohru's feelings and at the same time regaining his calm composure.  
  
"Of course. I'm really great Tohru. Not to mention good-looking.", Ayame boasted getting Yuki's forced yes the wrong way. "And your rainy day will be boring if Gure-san didn't invite me to come.", Ayame finished. Yuki and Kyou glared at the novelist.  
  
Tohru sweat-dropped and sensing that a war was about to commence she said, "Anou, minna dinner is ready and I was wondering if you'd like to eat it now.", she quickly finished to prevent Yuki and Kyou from beating Shigure.  
  
"Good. I'm hungry.", Kyou said starting to stand up from his sitting position.  
  
"Me too Honda-san.", Yuki agreed with the cat. It was quite unusual for the rat o agree with the cat since most of the time they are always arguing even about small things.  
  
"Tohru-kun, you're so kind. It's raining and it is quite cold in my room. Would you like to join me?", Shigure said, his eyes looking maliciously at Tohru's blue innocent eyes.  
  
"Eh?!", Tohru shouted, shocked by Shigure's question.  
  
"WHACK!!!"  
  
"BAM!!!"  
  
Shigure was all beaten up lying on the floor. Kyou and Yuki knocked Shigure out at the same time.  
  
"Take that! You perverted dog!" Kyou said with a disgusted on his face. His hand still raised up.  
  
"Don't mind him Honda-san. Let's go and eat.", Yuki said ignoring Ayame and Shigure, taking Tohru's hand leading the way towards the dining table. Kyou also followed Tohru and Yuki, ignoring Ayame and Shigure, pretending that there was only him, Yuki and Tohru in the house.  
  
Ayame rushed towards Shigure and he had a very concerned look. "Gure- san are you O.K? Don't worry I'll help you." , Ayame said while holding Shigure's head. Suddenly, Shigure stood up.  
  
"Aya!", Shigure called Ayame who was also doing the same thing.  
  
"Gure-san!", Ayame replied doing his trademark pose.  
  
"Yosh!!!", two thumbs up handsomely agreeing with each other.  
  
They followed Tohru, Yuki and Kyou to the dining room while humming a tune noisily. Yuki and Kyou ignored them and busied themselves digging in the delicious-looking food that obviously Tohru prepared.  
  
"Wow. I'm going to eat Tohru's fantastic cooking. It makes this old fellow cry.", Shigure said, his eyes welling with tears of happiness that now became a waterfall of falling tears. Ayame just nodded and brushed his hair away from his face.  
  
Clearly, Ayame and Shigure did not need any invitation whatsoever to eat. They just comfortably ate almost everything in the table.  
  
"Honda-san, your cooking is really great.", Yuki said, smiling as he picked up his plate and placed in on the sink."  
  
"Iie, Yuki-kun, my cooking isn't great at all...", Tohru said flustered from the compliment, who also started clearing the table.  
  
Kyou just frowned and since he's not a transparent kind of guy, just went back to the living room. 'Damn, I wish I could be like Yuki', he thought.  
  
When everyone had gone back again in the living room listening to Ayame. Though, Tohru and Shigure were the only ones who even cared to listen. Someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming.", Tohru started to rise to open the door.  
  
"Who could possibly come with all this rain and at this hour?" Shigure said suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe, it's the ghost of a girl and a boy who died in a car accident. They say the two knock on doors during rainy nights like this one.", Ayame said in a spooky voice, enjoying the attention his getting from them.  
  
"Ghosts?!", Tohru said, panicking, believing every word that Ayame had said.  
  
"Ghosts?! There are no ghosts Tohru and I'm going to prove that to you right now.", Kyou also rose from his position and walked with Tohru towards the door.  
  
Kyou slowly opened the sliding door, "See. I told you there are..."  
  
A lightning flashed illuminating two forms soaked in the rain.  
  
"Aaaaahhh!!!", Kyou screamed as one of the figures grabbed his hand, tightly clinging to him with all of its might.  
  
"Eh?!", Tohru said in a worried voice.  
  
"What's happening?", Yuki asked as he now walked towards the door.  
  
"Momiji-kun, Kagura-san you're soaking wet. Please come in, you might catch a cold.", Tohru said, her voice gentle as always.  
  
"Kyou, are you sick?", Kagura asked the shocked Kyou.  
  
"You scared me to death, Kagura.", Kyou said, relieved that for the first time that it was Kagura.  
  
"Tohru, I missed you.", the yellow-haired usagi said with a whiny voice and hugged Tohru. Of course, he transformed into a cuddly rabbit.  
  
"Momiji-kun.", Tohru blushed and smiled at the rabbit.  
  
"Oi! Usagi, why are you hugging Tohru!" Kyou snapped at the rabbit still hanging in Tohru's shoulder.  
  
"Beh!!!, you're just jealous, coward cat!", Momiji answered, testing the cat's temper.  
  
"Why you...", Kyou's temper level is already at red zone.  
  
"Kagura, Momiji, why are you here anyway?", Yuki asked with his calm violet eyes.  
  
"Anou, here's what happened... Hari said that Aya could stay here tonight because he might transform on the way if he goes home. You know, the temperature being cold and all. Kagura and I said that we also wanted to stay here too so he dropped us here and quickly went back to the Main House to check Akito up.", Momiji explained.  
  
The deafening words pounded in Kyou and Yuki's ears.  
  
'Ayame is staying here...", Yuki thought uneasily.  
  
'Kagura is sleeping here.' Kyou thought as if it is the end of the world.  
  
A cold wind blew, the rat and cat were shocked and they can't even utter a syllable.  
  
"Tohru, can I sleep in your room?", Momiji innocently asked Tohru.  
  
"Absolutely not!!!", the two answered in unison.  
  
"Kyou, you have to let me sleep in your room, after all I'm your future wife.", Kagura said not as a request but as a threat.  
  
"I don't want to.", Kyou answered, frowning and then...  
  
"BAM!!!"  
  
Kagura showed Kyou her affection with all of her might by pummeling him and now she's trying to break every bone in Kyou's body.  
  
"I'll sleep there tonight.", Kagura said as she even held tighter to Kyou, even enough to paralyze a normal person.  
  
All of them sweat-dropped.  
  
They just decided to all sleep in the living room. Ayame had started his ghost stories again and Momiji hid in Tohru's blanket, Kagura hugging Kyou's arm saying she's scared and Shigure nodding now and then to agree with Ayame's stories.  
  
Then, there was a knock on the door again. Everyone was afraid to open the door. Shigure and Ayame volunteered to do it since they both knew that Ayame's stories were only made up.  
  
"Who's there.", Ayame said while Shigure opened the sliding door.  
  
Another bolt of lightning flashed and they saw...  
  
"Aaaahhh!!!", Shigure and Ayame shouted at the top of their lungs and then passed out.  
  
"Eh?! What had happened?", Tohru and the others asked and checked on the two.  
  
The black figure who was standing in the door was Hanajima, holding a knife she borrowed from Tohru a few days ago in H.E. class and of course, wearing her signature all black clothing complete with a black raincoat.  
  
"Hana-chan!!!", Tohru said.  
  
"Tohru, I'm just going to return this knife I borrowed and then when I knocked and the door was opened, they just fainted.", Hanajima said with her drone-like spooky voice.  
  
After this, all of them laughed at the fainted forms of Ayame and Shigure and they realized that it only takes one visit from Hanajima to give them a good scare.  
END.  
  
How was it? Bad perhaps, I know. Anyway, Flames and Reviews are always welcome. Pls. Read the fanfics of Reius Devirix. Thank you. 


End file.
